A Diamond's Worth
by dolphinrain
Summary: Malone is seriously injured when he saves Marguerite. Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun.


**A DIAMOND'S WORTH**

** By: dolphinrain**

** (disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Lost World. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. Although I wouldn't mind borrowing Malone for awhile. If you read please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome as this is my first Lost World story. ) **

** Marguerite remembered feeling the ground shake and heard the rocks falling. There had been a shout from Roxton then Ned. At almost the same time, a heavy object pushed her aside, sending her to the ground. There was the descending crashing of falling rocks and sliding earth. Then there was silence.**

** She tried sitting up just as Roxton appeared at her side. It took several moments for her to realize what had happened. She, Roxton, and Malone had been exploring a fissure recently opened by heavy rains. Marguerite had been delighted to find a small quantity of diamonds of great quality, one stone in particular was one of the best she had seen in some time. She had ignored a warning from Roxton that the ground wasn't stable. Her attention was completely on that diamond. **

** Marguerite thought she had enough time when she felt the ground rumbling. There was another warning from Roxton and a shout from Malone. The journalist had been closest to her. Malone was the something heavy that had pushed her to the ground. But there wasn't enough time for him to get clear before he was buried under the falling rocks and sliding earth. **

** Roxton fired two shots in the air with his rifle to alert the other explorers he knew weren't far. He had watched in horror as his friend was buried. After having reassured himself that Marguerite was only bruised, he turned his attention to the fallen journalist.**

** The fallen debris had pushed the younger man's body several meters into the fissure. Roxton called out his friend's name as he began tossing rocks aside. Marguerite quickly joined him. When Challenger and Veronica arrived a few minutes later the digging went much quicker. They tried to move quickly but carefully so as not to start a second slide.**

** Finally, Challenger gave a shout as Ned's torso was uncovered. Carefully they freed the younger man from the debris. Challenger felt for a pulse as he frantically wiped dirt away from Ned's nose and mouth. He felt again and this time he sighed with relief.**

** "He's breathing," the scientist announced to his anxious friends. His eyes searched the body and immediately saw that Ned's left leg was bent at an odd angle. Broken, he knew right away. Roxton felt along the unconscious journalist's body to find three broken ribs, the right wrist was badly bruised and swollen and at the base of his skull was a deep gash, blood matting his hair. Challenger peeled back each eyelid and was alarmed, but not surprised by the lack of pupil response.**

** "We'll need to splint his leg and wrist," Challenger said. "We can take care of the rest once we get him back to the Treehouse."**

** "We need a stretcher to carry him," Roxton added.**

** Veronica and Marguerite set about gathering large palm branches to build the stretcher as Roxton found rope and vines to tie it together as well as small sticks suitable to use for splints. The hunter tore his own shirt into strips to bind the splints. Marguerite was silent as they put the stretcher together and Veronica was glad. **

** She and Challenger had been nearby examining the tracks of a new species of dinosaur when they had heard the shots. They had paused only to glance at each other before hurrying in the direction of the shots. When they had seen Roxton and Marguerite were alright, her relief had immediately disappeared as they realized Ned was buried. She had barely breathed until they had found him. He was unconscious and hurt, but he was alive.**

** Roxton found Ned's backpack and his Colt pistol. After Ned's broken leg was splinted he was lifted carefully onto the stretcher and secured to it with vines and ropes. While he was glad his friend was unconscious while the leg was splinted, at the same time it was concerning that Ned was so unresponsive. Ned was rarely quiet. He was always asking questions, as was the nature of a reporter as his own nature was that of a hunter. Challenger was a brilliant scientist while Marguerite was always searching for her gems. His mood darkened slightly as he recalled how Ned got in this position. Marguerite had gone too far this time; seeking a rock that Ned might just pay for with his life.**

** Finally the explorers were ready to leave the area. Roxton took the head while Challenger took the legs and they began the trek back to the Treehouse. Just as they were ready to leave, Marguerite spied something shiny in a patch of mud. It was the diamond she had been occupied with. She picked up the stone. Glancing at the injured reporter, she violently tossed the gem away.**

** It was nearly nightfall by the time the explorers reached the Treehouse. They had made brief stops here and there and both the women had spelled the men or helped carry an end. The night creatures were beginning their calls as the explorers stepped off the elevator.**

** Roxton and Challenger got Ned settled in his bed. His broken limb was set and his ribs were wrapped. His wrist was cleaned and wrapped in soft cotton linens. A sling held the wrist immobile against his body. The head wound was cleaned, stitched and bandaged. Marguerite sewed the stitches with boiled needle and thread. They had needed to shave a small portion of his hair.**

** "He's going to hate that," Veronica had said as his hair was shaved. **

** Once Ned's injuries were taken care of, he was washed and changed into clean clothing. Roxton lifted the journalist's head slightly so they could get a little water into him. Challenger tried to keep his voice calm and even, but he couldn't hide his worry. Ned had been hit on the head before and each time he had recovered with little problem. But Challenger knew this time it could be serious.**

** Roxton patted the scientist on the shoulder.**

** "We've done what we can for him, old boy," the hunter said. "We should try getting something to eat and clean ourselves up before we take turns sitting with him."**

** Veronica had already pulled a chair to sit beside the bed. She took Ned's uninjured hand in hers and gently brushed his forehead. Her eyes were fixed on his as she willed him to open them. Roxton sighed.**

** "We'll bring you something to eat in a little while," the hunter told the blonde. She didn't seem to hear him as he left the room. He shook his head once more at his friend.**

** Marguerite had already prepared a meal of soup, fresh fruit and vegetables gathered from the garden earlier in the day. She set out the tea as the two men joined her at the table. Guilt was gnawing at her and she didn't like feeling this way. She had had to leave Ned's room as soon as the stitching was finished.**

** "How is he, George?" she asked as they ate. "The truth."**

** "I've done what I can," he answered slowly. "But I only wish my medical knowledge was more adequate. Right now all I can say is wait and see. The bones should heal without much difficulty. I really don't know about his head."**

** Wait and see, he had told them. That's all they could do.**

**PART TWO**

** Two days later, there was little change in Ned. Veronica only left his side when the others insisted she grab a bite or rest. She insisted she was fine but Challenger was very worried about her. She barely picked at her food and wasn't getting much rest. Then again, none of them were getting much rest.**

** Challenger spent much of his time going through the Laytons's journals searching for any helpful advice. He had gone over Summerlee's old notes and journals. The old botanist's journals did have quite a bit of useful information on salves, as well as fever and pain killing teas. These would be needed when Ned woke up. The journalist was going to be in a world of pain whenever he did.  
**

** At times like this Challenger found himself missing the older man. Though the two still shared arguments, mostly over professional differences of opinion, Summerlee's medical knowledge far exceeded his own. Each time Veronica asked how long before Ned woke up it was the same answer. Wait and see.**

** On the third morning, Roxton took a turn with the reporter. He had managed to convince Veronica to sleep in her own room for a time and he promised they would get her if there was any change. Challenger came into Ned's room carrying a cup of tea and a thin broth. Roxton sat behind Ned to hold him up just enough so they could get the nourishment into him. **

** As they helped him drink, Roxton kept going over in his mind what had happened. Marguerite had definitely been the cause of this. She had been so focused on getting that diamond, she wasn't going to listen to anyone. She had helped wonderfully with stitching Ned's injuries but hadn't set foot in the room since. The hunter was frustrated with the beautiful brunette and he was going to have to have a talk with her.**

** Challenger sat in the chair beside the bed as he slowly spooned the broth into Ned's mouth. It was slow going as much of it dribbled out onto the journalist's chin. But he did manage to swallow most of it.**

** As Challenger lifted another spoonful, he saw the slight flutter of Ned's eyelids. He froze for a moment. Roxton felt a small movement and looked up at Challenger. The scientist set the bowl and spoon down on Ned's nightstand.**

** "Ned?" he called softly.**

** The slight movement turned stronger as Ned's eyes opened. Neither Roxton nor Challenger could keep the smiles off their faces. The journalist stared through half-opened eyes. Then the pain of his injuries fully registered, he grimaced, and shut his eyes against the pain. He let out a small sound.**

** "Ned, I know it hurts," the scientist told him. "I need you to open your eyes."**

** But Challenger's words didn't seem to register. The journalist began to push at whatever was holding him. He didn't seem aware of anything other than the pain.**

** "Ned," Roxton called to his friend. He was trying to hold the younger man to keep him from hurting himself further. "You need to calm down. You're just going to make it worse."**

** Marguerite was at the doorway. She had been debating about going into Ned's room finally when Ned woke up. She saw their struggle to keep him calm. Turning she left to go to Veronica's room. The blonde girl was sleeping soundly as Marguerite gently shook her shoulder.**

** "Veronica, Ned's awake," She told her.**

** Veronica was awake almost instantly. She ran to Ned's room to see for herself. Roxton had moved out from behind the journalist and was gently but firmly holding the younger man down. The girl slid into the chair beside the bed. She took Ned's uninjured hand in hers and leaned in close to his ear. She whispered soft words to him as she brushed his temple. Gently she shushed him and slowly he calmed down. A moment later he opened his eyes.**

** "Hurts," was all he said in a voice that was low and hoarse.**

** "I know," Veronica told him. "We'll give you something for it but you need to not move around too much. Please." He tried to nod but grimaced at the pain the slight movement caused.**

** Challenger left the room and returned as quickly as he could. He had brewed one of Summerlee's teas to help with the pain. Not enough to make him sleep, but enough to relax and lessen the pain. Ned made a face at the bitter taste but he swallowed it. The journalist stared at them through the pain and confusion. He wanted to ask them something but at the moment he couldn't think straight. After a short time, despite the pain, he did manage to fall asleep again. Veronica continued to hold his hand and whisper softly to him. Nothing else mattered for the moment.**

** PART THREE**

** Roxton left Ned's room to head for the kitchen. He found a bottle of Port wine and poured himself a glass. The scene with Ned had been unsettling to say the least. The hunter was no stranger to injuries, serious and mild. He'd seen his fair share while on different hunting trips as well as since coming to the Plateau. He'd seen sickness, serious injury and even death but it was always harder when it was someone he was close to. Especially when it was a good friend, a good man, like Ned. It was especially hard when those injuries happened for an unnecessary reason.**

** Roxton was going to do a little hunting first thing in the morning. If Ned was finally going to be awake, the journalist was going to need to eat. The hunter recalled seeing some ocellated turkeys a few days ago and remembered Ned saying turkey was one of his favorite foods. Roxton was going to make certain he brought back one or two for his friend.**

** The hunter made his way to the balcony. He stopped when he saw Marguerite sitting in a chair with some sewing in her lap. She looked up at him as he came close.**

** "What are you making there?" he asked.**

** "It's a new shirt for Ned," she told him as she held it up. It was white with thin red stripes with buttons she had salvaged from the one he'd worn a few days ago. There was a pocket on the left side just big enough for Ned to carry one or two of his pens. **

** "Marguerite," Roxton said, "I need to know if that diamond was really worth the risk? You completely ignored me. I'm grateful that you weren't hurt, that Ned was close enough to save you. But he **_**shouldn't have had to**_**!"**

** "Those diamonds," Marguerite began.**

** "Diamonds?" Veronica's voice startled them both. She had come from Ned's room for a drink of water. "You did this to him over your rocks?"**

** "Now wait just a minute."**

** "You were careless, Marguerite," Roxton added. "You weren't paying attention and I want to know if it was worth the risk."**

** "I didn't intend for Ned to get hurt," she replied.**

** "But he did!" Veronica shouted. "You came out without a scratch because he saved your life. You need to go in there and really look at what your diamond is worth. What YOU did to him."**

** Marguerite seemed to pale, She couldn't go in there. She hadn't been able to. It was easier to deal with her guilt if she didn't have to face it.**

** "I am sorry for all of this but I can't change what happened."**

** It was at that moment that Challenger's shout drew their attention.**

**PART FOUR**

** Challenger had stayed with Ned as the others had taken a short break. He was going over in his mind how Ned had reacted at his first awakening. The pain and confusion had been disturbing but not unexpected. But as brief as it had been, it had been a good start. The scientist had begun to worry how much longer the journalist could have remained unconscious before the lack of proper nourishment and activity would affect his overall health.**

** As it was the journalist still had a long road ahead of him. With the broken bones, Ned was going to be in bed at least a few weeks. Then they would need to get him on his feet again. The wrist, while not as serious, could be problematic as Ned was right-handed.**

** As Challenger was trying to plan a course of treatment, he saw Ned stirring slightly. He was moving his head from side to side as his eyes opened. Challenger leaned in closer so he would be in Ned's line of sight.**

** "Try not to move too much, Ned," the scientist said softly.**

** Ned's eyes widened and he turned toward the sound. It took him several moments for him to focus. He was trying to recall how he'd wound up flat on his back and hurting so much. He tried to speak but his throat was dry.**

** "Would you like some water?" Challenger asked as he tipped a cup to Ned's lips so he could drink. "Just a little at a time. Slowly. There's a good lad."**

** "Ch-Challenger?" The sound was low and still somewhat hoarse but Challenger couldn't keep the grin off his face.**

** "Yes, Ned," he replied. He wet a clean cloth, wrung it out, and gently wiped Ned's face and neck.**

** Ned's thoughts were fuzzy. He tried again to recall how he'd gotten here. He vaguely remembered Veronica had been here and he thought he'd heard Roxton's voice. His eyes searched the room from his limited view. His room, he was in his room. His eyes looked down at himself and he saw his wrist in a sling and his eyes widened.**

** "You were hurt in a rock slide," Challenger told him. "You have a broken leg, three broken ribs and your wrist is badly sprained. You also took a bad hit to the head."**

** Ned tried to nod but the pain flared again at the slight movement. The pain flared at almost the same time the memories began to come.**

** "The rocks," he stammered through clenched teeth. He remembered the panic setting in. There had been darkness and pain had erupted in his head. The next thing he knew he was waking up with Challenger beside him. He recalled another time he'd been hit on the head and no idea what had happened until waking up in a small dark pit with Marguerite. Marguerite!**

** "Marguerite?!" he exclaimed. "Is…is she alright? Roxton!"**

** Challenger tried to calm the younger man. He tried to assure him that their friends were fine. At his wits end, the scientist shouted for their friends.**

**PART FIVE**

** Roxton was the first to reach Ned's room with Veronica just a step behind him. The scientist was holding a cool cloth over Ned's brow as the journalist tried to ride out the pain his movements had caused.**

** "Sit with him," Challenger told them as he left the room. "I'm going to make some more tea to help with the pain."**

** Roxton sat in the chair as Veronica sat on the edge of the bed. She once more took Ned's hand in hers. He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice calling his name. He tried to smile at her.**

** "V-Veronica," he whispered. **

** "You certainly know how to get attention, Neddy-boy," Roxton said. When Ned looked at him, the hunter continued," But if you don't stop carrying on so much, I'm going to kick your bloody rear end."**

** Ned grinned at him. "You're alright? And Marguerite?"**

** "Both of us are perfectly fine. Not a scratch. You're the one in bed."**

** Ned closed his eyes. He squeezed Veronica's hand as he spoke," I…I remember the rocks falling. She was in the way."**

** "You saved her life, Ned," Veronica told him.**

** Marguerite was at the door to Ned's room, listening. She knew she needed to go in there. Marguerite Krux was no coward. She'd never thought of herself as one. She knew this time she had taken too great of a risk. The moment Ned was buried under those rocks, she had been buried under her own guilt.**

** Marguerite wasn't used to caring about anyone but herself. She'd always had to look out for herself and rarely allowed herself to care about others. The few times she did, she was left hurting and feeling vulnerable. Ned had once called her selfish, arrogant, and conceited. Maybe she was, but she did care.**

** When Challenger neared the door, she turned to take the cup of tea from him. She needed to go in to her friend. She had caused the pain the journalist was in. But maybe she could start with this to help.**

** "I'll take it to him, George," she said. Challenger eyed her for a moment before handing her the cup.**

** "Make certain he drinks all of it," the scientist instructed. "It will help ease the pain and help him sleep."**

** Marguerite took a deep breath as she went in.**

** "Let me in there," she said to Roxton. She eased into the chair after he nodded and stepped aside. Slowly she tipped the cup so Ned could drink.**

** "Marguerite?" the journalist said and smiled at her. **

** "Yes, now the gang's all here," she said, smiling back at him. Then in a stern tone she added," Now drink Challenger's tea. All of it."**

** He took a sip and made a face. "Tell Challenger, it tastes terrible."**

**PART SIX**

** Ned slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe his nose. Was that turkey he was smelling? His mouth began watering and his stomach growled.**

** Slowly he sat up, mindful of his still healing ribs. He noticed two chairs beside his bed. On one was a clean shirt, white with red pinstripes he'd never seen before. Along with it was a pair of tan trousers and clean white socks.**

** "It's about time you woke up," Roxton's voice startled him. The hunter was carrying a basin of warm soapy water and set it on Ned's nightstand. He sat in the other chair that had been brought in.**

** "What's all this for?" Ned asked as Roxton handed him a washcloth.**

** "Compliments of Miss Krux," Roxton told him.**

** He smirked at the expression on his friend's face. Over the past few weeks, Ned had been steadily improving. His broken leg was still in a brace. But it had been fitted to his boot so he could wear it over his pant leg. The ribs still hurt if the journalist forgot to move slowly. His headaches had lessened in frequency and intensity. There had been moments in the first few days Ned had wished they would just put him out of his misery. He hated feeling so helpless.**

** Ned didn't, however, mind the extra attention from Veronica. She was always there to help him with his personal needs such as bathing or eating. She would hold his hand when the headaches were at their worst. It had been frustrating at first not being able to use his right hand with it in the sling. But Veronica would write down in his journals anything he wanted.**

** Marguerite had been unusually attentive to him as well. She had taken every article of his clothing and washed and mended anything that needed it. She had been the one to wash and dry any sheets or towels he needed. The brunette had made certain to add honey to Challenger's teas and brought him cups of coffee. It was almost unsettling for the beautiful brunette to be so nice to him but he certainly wasn't going to complain.**

** Roxton watched as Ned washed himself. He only offered to help when the journalist couldn't reach his back. Reluctantly Ned allowed the hunter to help him get dressed.**

** "You two need to hurry up a little," Challenger appeared at Ned's door. "Marguerite's in charge in the kitchen."**

** "Why the rush?" Ned complained as the two men helped him up the steps. Ned had been able to get around the Treehouse and on short excursions outside with the aid of a crutch Roxton had made for him. It was slow going but Ned was just grateful to be up and out of his bed. "And why the new clothes?"**

** "Why a gentleman always dresses for dinner," Roxton told him in a teasing tone. "I would think you should at least know that."**

** Ned's eyes grew wide when he saw the table. The table had been set with the Laytons's finest china and glass stemware. There were fine linen napkins and polished silverware at each place setting. A crystal vase had been filled with fresh cut flowers of red, yellow and orange. In the dishes were cooked yams, squash and corn. A large tureen held a warm chowder. On a large platter there was a finely roasted turkey.**

** "Come sit beside me, Ned," Veronica smiled at him. She was dressed in her mother's blue dress with blue and white ribbons in her hair.**

** Roxton and Challenger pulled out a chair to help the journalist sit beside the blonde girl. Marguerite poured Ned wine from a newly opened bottle of Bordeaux. She then poured a glass for each of them.**

** "What's the occasion?" Ned grinned as he raised his glass.**

** "You are, silly," Veronica chuckled.**

** "To your continued recovery and good health," Challenger raised his own glass.**

** "Thank you," Ned was deeply touched. "And thank all of you for all of this."**

** "This was all Marguerite's idea," Roxton said. "I just shot the turkey."**

** "Thank you, Marguerite," Ned replied. "And thank you for all the help over the past few weeks. All of you."**

** "Oh, this was just my way of saying thank you for saving my life," Marguerite said. "I promise to be more careful in the future. But," She pointed a finger at him. "Don't ever get hurt like this again."**

** As they say down and began to eat, Marguerite handed him a small box. It was long and narrow, made of black enamel and gold trim. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by all of the attention.**

** "What's this?" he asked.**

** "A small gift," she said, helping him open the small hinge.**

** Inside was a new looking fountain pen. It was shiny black with a fine gold leaf pattern. The tip was made of diamond and there were several small diamond chips set in the swirled gold. Ned was speechless.**

** "I went back for the diamond once the ground was safe," Marguerite told him. "Your pen was damaged when you were hurt so I had Challenger help me with the pen casing and setting the diamonds. I want you to have it so the words you write are as priceless as your friendship."**

**FINISHED**

**Well, that's it for this story. I hope it was fun to read. I certainly had fun writing it. Again thanks go to Gemini Explorer for his encouragement and assistance. I hope to write more eventually and get better with practice.  
**

**Just a note, the ocellated turkeys I mentioned in the story are actually a native species to Mexico and really are beautiful birds. It is also seen in Belize and Guatemala, according to Wikipedia. **

**If you read, please review. Constructive criticism welcome and thank you to any flamers because you do inspire me at least to get better and be more careful in any future stories. Also if anyone is interested I have another Lost World story rated M for mature. It's called 'Lost World Nightmare'.  
**

s


End file.
